Happy New Year
Happy New Year is episode thirteen of season four of Full House. It originally aired on December 28, 1990. Opening Teaser Outside in the backyard, Michelle looks at what she calls a "hairy worm", and asks D.J. what it is. D.J. says that it's a caterpillar, and soon it will become a butterfly. She explains that the process is similar to what happens in " ", where the princess kisses the frog and he becomes a handsome prince (see Trivia). Synopsis Everyone is ready to ring in the new year. Well, almost everyone... Surprisingly, the only person in the Tanner household without a date for New Year's Eve is Joey. After various phone calls to several women that he has dated in the past, he is still getting nowhere. He decides to give up (much to the studio audience's groans). Therefore, Danny and Jesse secretly videotape Joey and, without his permission, send the tape to a local video dating service. When the guys get a videotape of potential matches, they play it for him. After Joey quickly rejects the first two women, he says it is just a waste of time – until Christine comes on the screen. He picks up his phone to call her. Also, when Kimmy Gibbler and D.J. throw a New Year's Eve party at Kimmy's house, with the intention of inviting "just a few close friends," they end up with more than 400 guests. Joey and Christine fall in love at first sight when they notice that they have almost everything in common, and the result is a thrilling candlelight dinner to kick things off. Meanwhile, before midnight, Rusty keeps bugging (or "torturing") Stephanie that at midnight, he will kiss her. Later, when the clock strikes midnight, as everyone watches what appears to be the drop in New York, Stephanie quickly takes a bite out of an onion, hoping that the odor will chase Rusty off. Jesse and Becky share a kiss, as do Danny and Cindy, along with Michelle and Comet, Joey and Christine, and finally D.J. and Ricky. Danny quickly separates D.J. and Ricky and orders them to simply shake hands and say goodnight. Stephanie then tells Rusty that she is ready for her kiss, excited that she will seek revenge on him, but Rusty confesses that he was just messing with her. She then shocks him by blowing onion breath at him, and then kissing him! He runs to his mom, screaming in shock. Out in the backyard, with the festivities over, Joey wants to take Christine to and get married (shown in infobox photo). But after she leaves to pack, the other adults try to talk some sense into him. After a while, he realizes that they need to take the time to really get to know each other first. At that same moment, Christine returns with the same thoughts – which they reveal to each other (as the festive night ends, the audience applauds, and the EP credits appear). Quotes Rebecca: Well, you can’t miss the big party down at the station. Joey: Why? Is, uh, Danny gonna be Baby New Year again? Danny: Not after that wicked diaper rash I got last year. ---- Joey: the younger girls Girls, we are going to have one happy New Year's Eve. Stephanie: Alright! Michelle: Alright! then she wonders... What is New Year's Eve? Stephanie: New Year's Eve is the 'funest' party of the year. We get to stay up late and scream, 'Happy New Year!' Michelle: repeatedly Happy New Year! Happy New Year! Happy New Year! Stephanie: her Michelle, it's not New Year's Eve yet. Michelle: I know that, silly; I'm just practicing. she follows her sister out of the kitchen and into the living room, repeatedly shouting the episode's title, as Stephanie sighs. ---- [The big night: Michelle and Stephanie walk out of the kitchen and into the living room, with Michelle repeatedly shouting the episode's title... again.] Stephanie: her hands on her sister's shoulders Michelle, I keep telling you: 'Wait until 12:00'! Michelle: Give me a break! I can't tell time! Rusty: Stephanie Hey Steph, guess what happens at midnight tonight: you get a New Year's kiss kissing sounds. Stephanie: Ew, gross! I'd rather go kiss a frog! Rusty: Ribbit, ribbit. Ribbit, ribbit. causes her to flee from him. Michelle: back into the kitchen Happy New Year! Happy New Year!... Jesse: [as he and Becky walk out of the kitchen holding hands] Not yet! It's not yet! ---- the living room, everyone awaits the big ball drop in Times Square. Michelle, however, couldn't quite keep her eyes open. Joey: Oh, Michelle, are you sleeping? wakes her by gently shaking her shoulder. Michelle: softly Happy New Year. Happy New Year. Joey: chuckles No, it's still not time yet. Michelle: This is taking for''ever''. D.J. comes home from the party at Kimmy's – along with Ricky. Joey: Hey, Deej, what happened with your party? D.J.: Well, Kimmy’s dad freaked out and sent everyone home. Ricky: Yeah, just because a few extra guests showed up. Joey: How many extra guests? D.J.: The police estimated four hundred. nods in agreement. Trivia *D.J.'s "Frog Prince" reference was possibly inspired by her being in the play of the same name in "Sisterly Love" *Stephanie has her first kiss *The closing theme is oddly played a pitch lower than usual *The "dashing through the snow" stanza of "Jingle Bells" is heard when D.J. departs for Kimmy's party, despite the fact that the episode takes place on (what else) New Year's Eve Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes